When I Found You
by cdaehyun
Summary: Toni, just 'ear me out ok? I luv you," Jack said. "No Jack, I think you should ask yourself a question. Do you love me because you need or you need me because you love me?" Toni asked. She turned to leave and walked towards her room, leaving Jack
1. The Announcement

A/N: This is my first PoTC fic so bear with me if I have wrong grammar. Anyway, this is dedicated to all Jack fans, especially to my friends who inspired me to write this fic. Please review, so that I will have an idea on what to write next.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC and its characters. I only own the people you don't recognize from the movie. Hail Disney for making PoTC.  
  
When I Found You  
  
Chapter 1: The Announcement  
  
The moon shined brightly in the clear night sky. All is peaceful, all is bright. For people are now getting ready to sleep, ready to be in their own wonderful dreams. Except for a man who is wondering of what will happen to him when they dock, and a woman who want freedom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack was standing at the helm, watching the island as it gets nearer and nearer. He was feeling excited to meet his friend Will, and to find out on what was going on with him and Elizabeth. He was distracted when he heard footsteps getting near him. He turned his head to the direction and saw Gibbs walking towards him.  
  
"Captain, we will be arrivin' at Port Royale in about 'alf an 'our".  
  
He nodded, turning back to the island. Thinking of the things he will do when they reach the island.  
  
"Aren't ye worried, Captain?" Gibbs asked, worry can be seen in his face.  
  
"Worried about what, Gibbs?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to his first mate.  
  
"Don't ye remember, Captain?" ye were nearly hung at this place. Aren't ye worried that ye will be caught by the Royal Navy again?"  
  
"Did ye forget, Gibbs? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. They'll never catch me. Savvy?" he said, grinning, flashing his gold teeth.  
  
"Whatever ye say Captain". Gibbs turned back and headed straight to his cabin. "Just hope he won't be caught by Norrington again," he whispered and turned his head and saw Jack staring at the island again, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder how it feels to be a pirate. How it feels to free," Toni thought as she stood in front of her window, staring at the sea. She was sick of the formality her family taught and expected her to be. If only she had the freedom to choose her life, she would choose the life of a pirate. She had read about them, when she was young. She was amazed by how they live their life, travel and the way they dress. "The female prates don't have to wear corsets. They're lucky." She smiled at that thought. She was disturbed when she heard a knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, miss, but your father is calling you."  
  
"Ok, Jane. Tell him I'll be down shortly."  
  
Jane bowed and curtsied out of her room. She turned her head to the sea gain and sighed. She really wanted to be free. To be out there in the sea. Exploring islands to travel around the world, and to explore hidden treasures, not that it mattered to her. To feel that you are not owned or controlled by anyone. And most of all, to be anything you want. She stared at the sea one last time, and walked out of her room, heading straight to the living room.  
  
"You called for me, father?" she asked, as she took a seat in front of her parents.  
  
"There's something your mother and I want to talk to you about," her father said as he took a sip from his cup.  
  
"You're father and I have been talking about this for these past few days and we decided that you should marry Eric Crew as soon as possible".  
  
"He fancies you, you know? He even asked permission from us if he can ask your hand for marriage," her father added.  
  
Toni was shocked. She can't believe what she's hearing right now. She wanted to run to her room and cry. Or even leave this house right now and never come back. But she remembered that her parents expected her to have manners. "I'll think about it first". She forced a smile so that her parents won't suspect a thing. "Mother, father, can I be excused? I want to go to bed already".  
  
"Sure dear. Sweet dreams," her mother said and smiled at her daughter.  
  
She hurriedly walked to her room, stopping the tears that are now attempting to fall down. She opened her door and ran directly to the closet. Picking a bag and a couple of things she will need to ran away from this house. After packing, she looked for a dress that can keep her identity hidden. Her servant suddenly came in and was shocked at what se saw.  
  
"What are you doing, miss?"  
  
"I'm running away, Jane. Please don't tell my father about this. I'll just leave him a letter so he can read it himself."  
  
"But remember, miss, your father is the vice-governor. He will surely find you in anyway he can."  
  
"Let him fine me. I don't want to be married to Eric. All I want is to be free."  
  
"Be careful, miss. I can help you escape. I'll call you later when everybody is asleep."  
  
She hugged Jane, grateful that she is willing to help her. "Thanks Jane. You're really a nice friend."  
  
She sat down in front of her desk to write a letter to her parents, hoping that they won't worry about her when she leave.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"You can leave, miss. Your parents are asleep right now."  
  
She eyed her room for a moment, recalling the memories she is going to leave behind. She placed the letter on her nightstand, so that her parents can see it. she looked around her room one last time, and walked towards the door. 


	2. Meeting Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC and its characters. I only own the people you don't recognize from the movie. Hail Disney for making PoTC.  
  
When I Found You  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Jack  
  
Elizabeth sat at the end of the table, reading a book. She just finished cooking dinner for her and for Will. "Funny, that most of the people are getting ready to sleep, while me and Will are just eating dinner," she thought. She had been used to this, ever since she married Will. "I can't believe that we are married for almost three years without conflicts," she smiled at the thought. She was distracted when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed, and opened the door, hoping that Will had arrived home. She opened the door and was disappointed that Will was not standing there, but a woman she doesn't know.  
  
"May I help you, miss?" Elizabeth asked, curious of the stranger that is standing in front of her.  
  
"I need your help, Mrs. Turner," she replied in a serious tone.  
  
"Miss Rackham? Come in, come in," Elizabeth said as she opened the door widely for her to come in.  
  
"Thank you and please call me Antoinette," she replied, gratefully.  
  
"And call me Elizabeth," she said with a smile, "Please sit down." Toni sat down to one of the seats and Elizabeth followed her. "Can I get you anything? Tea?"  
  
"Yes please," Toni said with a smile. Elizabeth stood up and headed straight to the kitchen. Toni watched her as she made her tea and returned. "Thank you," she said as she took the cup and took a sip.  
  
"So what can I do for you, Antoinette?"  
  
"Can you help me find a ship so that I can ran away from my family?"  
  
"Why, Toni? Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.  
  
"My parents just announced that I'm getting married to Eric, and I don't want to. And besides, I just wanted to be free and to feel that I'm not controlled by someone, owned by someone." Toni said seriously.  
  
"Of course, Antoinette, I will help you," Elizabeth said smiling.  
  
"Can I ask you another favor, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Of course, anything."  
  
"Can I stay here for the night? I just ran away from our house." she trailed off as she looked down.  
  
"Ok. Please follow me, I'll show you to your room."  
  
"Thank you very much, Elizabeth. Thank you for helping me."  
  
"It's nothing," Elizabeth replied. She stood up and Toni followed her upstairs. "Here you go," she said, opening the door, "I'll be back to fix your bath." Toni nodded and Elizabeth turned to leave. Toni examined the room. it was beautiful and huge. Bigger than her own room. She placed her bag on the bed and sat for a while. She took off her shoes and stretched her legs, feeling relaxed. Elizabeth walked in with a servant. She led the servant to the bathroom and he poured the water in the tub.  
  
"You can get in now," Elizabeth said motioning for her servant to leave.  
  
"Thank you." She turned and both she and her servant headed straight to the door and walked out.  
  
Toni walked in and started to undress. After that, she lowered herself in the tub and relaxed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Will was finishing a sword that he was currently working on. He was now sweating very hard and very tired. He felt his stomach grumbled, feeling uncomfortable. He hurriedly finished the sword, not caring if it will turn out well or bad, he can do it again anyway.  
  
"Since when did the whelp got the credit of making these fine swords?" a voice called out. He turned his back and saw Jack grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Jack! When did you returned?" Will asked, shocked. He walked over to Jack and hugged him, feeling happy that his friend has come back.  
  
"Nice to see ya, Will," he said, pulling back. "Since when did ye got this shop?" He eyed the shop, remembering the first time they met here.  
  
"Ever since I married Elizabeth," Will said happily.  
  
Jack turned around to see if Will was joking, but he was not. "Really now? So how's yer life doin' now that yer married?"  
  
"Never better," Will replied. "I'll just fix this things and we'll head home. Have you eaten dinner, Jack?"  
  
"Nope. Not yet," he replied. He turned around and saw Will fixing his things. "Let me help ye with those."  
  
"Thanks, Jack."  
  
After a few minutes, they were finished fixing the shop. They were now heading towards the Turner household.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth heard a knock on the door. She hurriedly ran towards the door and opened it. "Will!" she cried and ran into him, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Ahem!" Jack coughed loudly, "Will ye break it up?"  
  
Will and Elizabeth untangled themselves and Elizabeth looked up to see who owns that voice. "Jack! When did you arrived?" Elizabeth asked as she hugged him.  
  
"Just a while ago."  
  
"You two must be hungry. Come inside. I already prepared a dinner."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Toni just finished taking a bath. She stood up and wrapped the towel around her body. She searched her bag for something to wear. She hurriedly dressed and got out of her room and headed straight to the kitchen. She heard voices talking. She entered the kitchen and saw Will and a pirate looking man.  
  
"Oh, Toni. You finished already. Come, join us in dinner," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Toni, I want you to meet Jack Sparrow," Will introduced her Jack.  
  
Jack stood up and kissed her hand. "It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, luv. And ye would be?"  
  
"Antoinette. Antoinette Rackham," she replied with a smile.  
  
"What a pretty name for a pretty lass," Jack complemented.  
  
Toni blushed at his words. She took a seat and began filling her plate with food.  
  
"So what are you doing here in Port Royale, Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she filled her plate with food.  
  
"I'm just here to let me crew rest and get some supplies," Jack replied.  
  
"When are you leaving, Jack?" Will asked, curious.  
  
"Tomorrow morning so that Norrington won't see us."  
  
"Can I come with you?" Toni asked suddenly. Everybody, except Elizabeth stared at you.  
  
"What's the matter, luv?"  
  
"She wants to ran away from her family?"  
  
Will and Jack stared at you, confused. "Why, luv? Something the matter?"  
  
"I don't want to get married yet. I just wanted freedom. I swear, I'll work as hard as the crew, maybe even more."  
  
Jack rubbed his chin, as if he was thinking. "I know what ye mean, luv. All right, ye can come with me tomorrow." He said as he held out his hand to her.  
  
Toni took and shook his hand, making a pact with this pirate in front of her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
A/N: So. is it good? Please review. even if it only reaches ten review, I will be really happy about it. That's one of the reason why get inspired to continue this story, other than my friends. Ja! 


	3. Welcome Aboard the Black Pearl

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC. I only own the characters that you're not familiar with and a PoTC DVD.  
  
When I Found You Chapter 3: Welcome Aboard the Black Pearl  
  
The sun shone brightly through the window and made Toni groan. She rolled to her right and buried her head under her pillow and continued sleeping. She always hated mornings, especially waking up. Her servants, even her mother, have a hard time waking her up.  
  
"Yeh best be up, luv, if ye don' want to be left behind," a voice called out.  
  
Toni rolled to see who the owner of the voice is. She fell out of bed and saw Jack leaning on the doorway, smiling. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! What the hell are you doing in my room?" Toni asked, startled.  
  
Jack's smile turned into a grin as he noticed that Toni is only wearing her nightgown. "Nice body," he thought. Toni, noticing his scrutiny, reached for her blanket and covered it into her body and Jack frowned.  
  
He walked towards her and held out his hand, helping her to get up and said, "Be careful, luv, yer beginning to lose yer manners."  
  
Toni stood up and said, "I've already lost it. I've lost it since the day I ran away from home."  
  
"Ah, and as fer yer first question, I came here to use yer tub."  
  
"And why is that Mr. Sparrow? You have your tub in your room," she said raising an eyebrow, her hands folded in her chest.  
  
"First of all, luv, it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. And fer yer question, I used yer tub because the tub in me room is clogged. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy. But how did you get in? I locked my door."  
  
"I borrowed the keys from Elizabeth," Jack said, reaching for the doorknob. "Ye better get dressed, luv, so that we can leave as soon as possible. Don't want Norrington to catch me again."  
  
Jack smiled and got out of the room, closing the door behind him. Toni sighed and headed straight to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack stepped into the kitchen and found Elizabeth and Will eating and talking about something in particular. He took an empty seat across Elizabeth and he hurriedly filled his plate and ate hungrily.  
  
"What has just happened? What did you do to Antoinette?" Will asked curiously.  
  
"Nothin'. Just started 'er a bit."  
  
"Anyway, Jack," Will said, "We've been discussing this awhile ago."  
  
"About what, mate?"  
  
"We would like to go with you, if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure, Will! I don' mind," Jack replied and continued eating hungrily, leaving leftover on the table. Elizabeth eyed him with her don't-mess-in- the-kitchen look. Everybody looked up and saw Toni as she entered, her hair still dripping wet.  
  
"Must've took a bath hurriedly," Elizabeth thought and continued eating.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Commodore Norrington was sitting on his office, signing some papers. After Elizabeth had turned him down, he found his comfort in the arms of his best friend, Genevieve Prince, the daughter of General Prince, his fiancée, and soon to be married. He was distracted by knock on his door. "Come in," he said, his eyes still on the papers. He looked up and saw Lieutenant Gillette coming in in a hurry.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Commodore, Sparrow's back."  
  
"Gillette, you know..." he was cut off when he saw the Vice-Governor coming in hurriedly.  
  
"Commodore, you must help me find my daughter. She ran away from home," Vice-Governor Rackham said, worriedly.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"What is it Commodore?" Gillette asked.  
  
"Milord, when Miss Antoinette ran away, did she leave a note?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I see it?" Commodore Norrington asked with curiosity. Vice-Governor Rackham handed the letter to the Commodore and read it.  
  
"Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes, Commodore?"  
  
"Make the troops ready. Sparrow might have kidnapped Miss Rackham when she ran away."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Toni arrived at the docks, they then placed their luggage on the rowboat. "Gibbs, are all the materials aboard?"  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
"Very well then. Let's go," Jack said excitedly. The five then boarded the rowboat and headed to the Black Pearl. Will, Jack and Gibbs rowing the boat.  
  
"This is it. No quitting now," Toni thought, staring at the Black Pearl as it gets nearer and nearer.  
  
"What are ye thinking' 'bout, luv?" Jack asked, distracting her from her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about my family," Toni replied with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Do ye want to go back, luv? Ye can go while there's time."  
  
"No Captain. This is what I want, after all."  
  
"If ye say so, luv," Jack said as they reached the Black Pearl. Jack's crew threw a rope for them to climb. Jack and Gibbs stayed for the luggage will be brought up. Toni looked and stared at the ship in awe. It was really a beautiful ship.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, luv," Jack said, grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how's the story? Sorry if I had not submitted as soon as possible. I had a very busy schedule right now. We just have finished our recollections so I have to write most of my classmates letters for the recollection. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm not really a very good writer.  
  
Thanks for all the reviewers who encourage me to continue this story.  
  
Uryviel: Thanks for the encouragement. Hope you update with your story soon. I'm looking forward to it.  
  
cwadew: Maybe in the future. Just not right now.  
  
slver-nex: Tanks for reviewing. And I promise I'll e-mail you always.  
  
JessieRose: Thanks for the review! 


	4. Sleeping Arrangements and Chores

A/N: Sorry for taking me a while to update. I was really busy with my schoolwork and of course... my laziness. Anyway, I've watched the Oscars awards yesterday. I was half-expecting that Johnny Depp will win but that's ok, Sean Penn really deserves that title.  
  
And most of all, thanks to the reviewers. Your reviews really meant a lot to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC and its characters. I only own the characters you're not familiar with and the plot. On with the story!  
  
When I Found You  
  
Chapter 4: Sleeping Arrangements and Chores  
  
Toni found herself standing at the bow of the ship, watching Port Royal as it started to disappear. She likes it here, even in just a little time. The feeling of the wind the moment it touches her face, the ocean and most of all, freedom. Jack stood beside her and joined her in watching the sea.  
  
"Do ye like here, luv?"  
  
"Hmmmm..." Toni replied and nodded.  
  
Jack faced her and asked, "Luv, where d'ye plan to sleep?"  
  
"In a room of course," Toni replied, giggling.  
  
"Yes, I know that. But the question is where? There are no extra cabins, luv. Will and Elizabeth used the cabin below the deck."  
  
"And what do you mean by that, Captain?" Toni replied, confused.  
  
"Ye choose, luv. It's either ye sleep in me cabin or with the crew," Jack said with a grin.  
  
Toni thought for a moment. "If I sleep with the crew, maybe they would rape me. But if I sleep with Jack... there won't be harm, is it?"  
  
"So what now, luv?" Jack asked with anticipation.  
  
"I think... I'll sleep in yer cabin."  
  
Jack's grin widens. "Nice choice, luv."  
  
"As if I had a choice," Toni mumbled under her breath. "I have to fix my things, Captain. So if you'll excuse me, I best be heading to your cabin." Toni left and headed straight to the Captain's Quarters. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head and found Jack following her. She opened the door and entered. She looked around and stared at it in awe. The closet was placed across the window, with intricate designs carved on it. She turned around and suddenly stood still. She saw that there was only one bed available for the two of them.  
  
"Captain, do you have extra blankets in here?"  
  
"Yes, luv, why?"  
  
"I'm going to make my own bed on the floor."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly and asked, "Are ye sure, luv? Do ye really want to sleep here alone and cold rather sleep with me to give ye warmth?"  
  
"Of course, Captain. I can make use of these blankets as a bed and a blanket. Now where are the blankets?" Toni asked, rummaging on the closet.  
  
"It's in the closet, at the very end, luv."  
  
Toni hurriedly opened the very end of the closet and grabbed a pile of blankets in her hands. She spread them one by one to make it more comfortable and soft. Jack just watched her seriously.  
  
"Are ye really serious, luv? Because 'tis really ok with me if ye share the bed with me."  
  
"I'm really positive about it, Captain."  
  
Jack raised his hands in defeat. "Whatever ye say, luv. But I bet that later, ye will be begging to sleep with me on me bed."  
  
"Don't worry, Captain, I won't. I assure ye that much." Toni smirked at Jack and he frowned. He got out and closed the door behind him. Toni turned around and finished her bed made of blankets and fixed her luggage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
By the time she was finished, it was already mid-afternoon. The crew, Jack, Will and Elizabeth just finished eating lunch. Toni walked out of the cabin wearing a shirt, a pair of breeches, a pair of boots and a bandana. She held up her hands and looked up at the sky, welcoming the sunlight. She looked around and saw Jack standing beside the helm, staring at his compass. She walked over and tapped his shoulder as soon as she reached him. He turned around and examined her from head to toe.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked worriedly, "Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Actually, luv, it suits ye. But me question is, where did ye get the clothes? Fer sure they are not mine."  
  
"You mean this? I stole them from my dad," she explained, "But I borrowed one of your bandana. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"I don't mind, luv. Ye can borrow that as long as ye want," he said, grinning.  
  
"So... what do you want me to do, Captain? I can't just stand out here and watch the crew work."  
  
"Oh yes, ye will be in charge with the cooking. Cook whatever ye like," Jack replied with a smile. Toni nodded and started heading to the kitchen. "Oh and one more thing, luv. Please clean the kitchen. Ye just can't imagine how dirty it is in there."  
  
Toni continued walking to the kitchens. She opened the door and was disgusted by what she saw. True enough, it was really filthy in here. Dirty dishes were piled beside the sink. She walked over to the sink and washed the plates one by one. By the time she was finished, she then searched for ingredients needed to prepare dinner. She searched every cabinet and found a couple of chicken wings, breast, and drumstick, flour and a couple of eggs. She searched for a bowl, beat the eggs and added salt for flavoring. She dipped the parts of the chicken into the egg. She then coated the parts of the chicken and deep-fried it into the oil (A/N: I'm not sure about the process because I'm really used to the modern way of cooking it, so just bear with me). She arranged the table for them to eat. Toni climbed up to the deck.  
  
"DINNER'S READY!!!" she shouted and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
The crew left their work and hurriedly ran down to the kitchen. Will and Elizabeth followed them and Jack was the last one to arrive. Jack sat at the end of the table and began to dig in. Elizabeth and Toni watched them ate with disgust. She sat at the empty seat beside Elizabeth and picked just a little amount of food.  
  
"This food tastes good, luv," Jack commented. Toni smiled and continued eating. Jack then reached for the goblet and drank from it. He spat it out quickly and wiped his mouth.  
  
"What is this thing, luv?"  
  
"It's called juice, Captain."  
  
"Juice? What the hell is it? And where's the rum? Dinner must always have rum."  
  
"Don't you think that you must have a break with rum, Captain? You're addicted to it."  
  
Jack groaned and continued eating. Elizabeth turned to Toni and squeezed her hand. She smiled at her to make her feel even better. She continued eating quietly listening to the stories shared by each one of them. She stood up and brought her plate at the sink and washed it after she finished eating. She then hurriedly went upstairs to the Captain's quarters to sleep. She slumped her body on her bed. The door suddenly burst open and Jack came in. Toni rolled to her side, avoiding Jack's eyes.  
  
"Sorry, luv."  
  
Toni sat up and looked at him in the face. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry 'bout the incident in the kitchen."  
  
"It's okay, Captain. First of all, I didn't know that you always have rum during dinner."  
  
"Not only dinner, luv, but also breakfast and lunch."  
  
Toni's eyes widened but gave him a smile. "I sure hope to remember that one. Anyway, I'm going to bed. It's really tiring to just cook and clean the dishes," she said as she yawn.  
  
"Good night, Captain."  
  
"G'night, luv."  
  
She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. She then fell asleep and had a wonderful dream. 


	5. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC and its characters (wish I did). I only own the people you don't recognize from the movie and a PoTC DVD. Hail Disney for making PoTC.  
  
When I Found You  
  
Chapter 5: The Dream  
  
Toni lied on her back, staring at the ceiling. It was a tiring day for her, mending the sails and cooking for the crew. After eating her dinner, she excused herself immediately, knowing that there will be a crewmember that will clean the dishes. For the last five days that she has been staying aboard the Black Pearl, she's a fast learner in doing chores aboard the ship. Her mind wandered a little more. She thought about her family again. Come to think of it, she missed them already. "How are they right now?" she thought, "I just hope that they are ok without me." A tear fell from her right eye at that thought. She wiped the tear away when she felt the doorknob moving. She then rolled to her right and pretended to be asleep.  
  
She felt Jack come in and placed his hat on the nightstand. She then heard rumblings; she assumed that Jack is taking off his shirt, boots and effects. Then, the room turned dark. "Jack must've put off the candle already," she thought. She waited still until she heard Jack snore. She lie on her back once more and think a little more. She noticed that the moon's rays gave an eerie glow to room. She got up and walked to window. The sea was so peaceful at night. She turned her attention back to the sleeping Captain. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps. It is so unlike him when he is awake and Toni can't believe that the man in front of her is the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. She scrutinized him for a minute. Her gaze fell on his chest. She saw two gunshots on the right part. His built up muscles due to the work on his ship. She saw his pirate brand on his right arm and the sparrow tattoo above the 'P'. Her gaze fell onto his face. His slightly parted mouth revealed his gold and silver teeth. Before she knew it, she is leaning forward to capture his lips...  
  
Toni opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to adjust her vision in the darkness of the room. "Thank God it was only a dream," she thought. She closed her eyes again and sank her head on the soft pillow and snuggled on the soft blanket. "Wait, bed?" she thought. She sat up and realized that she was not on her make shift bed. She felt something on her stomach. She threw the sheets off of her and saw a hand wrapped around her waist. She trailed her gaze to the owner of the arm to none other than: Jack Sparrow.  
  
Toni struggled to be free from his embrace and backed away from the bed. Jack stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Toni glaring up at him, breathing heavily. He sat up and said, yawning, "What's the matter, luv?"  
  
"What am I doing in your bed, Captain?"  
  
"Oh that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why ask me? Ye were the one 'o came up to me the first place."  
  
Toni glared at him even more. "Don't believe him," she thought, "He's a pirate and a pirate lies."  
  
"Ok, ok. I pitied you, luv. When I woke up in the middle of the night, I saw ye there. Ye look so uncomfortable down there. So I decided to carry ye up 'ere and sleep beside me. Savvy?"  
  
Toni thought for a moment. "Savvy. But don't do that again, Captain."  
  
"Why not, luv?"  
  
"First of all Captain, don't call me love. I am not your love. And second, because I don't want you to. I might think that you're harassing me or something. And you just don't know how fierce I can be Captain."  
  
Jack raised and eyebrow questioningly. Toni returned it with a glare, ordering him to shut up. He sighed and gave up. Toni returned to her makeshift bed.  
  
"Are ye sure ye don't want to sleep with me, lass?"  
  
"No, Captain. I'm quite comfortable here."  
  
"Suit yerself, lass. But don't blame me if yer goin' to return in me bed."  
  
Toni rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Goodnight, Captain."  
  
"Goodnight, lass."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry, short chappie here. And I'm also sorry for taking me so long to update this chapter. Hell week just finished (exams week) and it's summer here in the Philippines. So that means, I'm going to have a lot of fun this months.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers who gave me inspiration to continue this fic. I really, really wanted to leave this story but thanks to them, I still continued this story even if I submitted only a short story.  
  
Happy summer to all Filipinos out there! Enjoy your summer! Ja! 


	6. Apologies

Author's Notes:  
  
I'm sorry for not updating this fic. I've been very busy this summer. I have to stay in my cousin's house for more or less two weeks. And I have to attend the wedding of my grandparents. It's their golden wedding anniversary so all of the family members must be present. Also, after the wedding, my family, as well as my cousins, went to Boracay for vacation. So please forgive me for not updating as soon as possible.  
  
Also, I might stop writing this fic. It's just that I lost my dedication in writing this. Also, I can't find my inspiration in continuing this story, or should I say, I really don't have inspiration at all. Lastly, I'm lazy to write but I'm still hoping that I will continue this fic.  
  
To all my reviewers, thank you for reviewing for my story. I'm very grateful for your reviews. Till next time! Ja!  
  
-trithalol 


End file.
